The Legend of Harry
by jkerrson1
Summary: A injured 5yr old harry is laying abused and neglected in his cupboard.a prayer to the gods. and then, he's in Hyrule. an HPZELDA oot X over
1. How it all began

_**Legend Of Harry**_

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry nor the Legend of Zelda,**

**But I sure as heck wish I did!!**

_**PROLOGUE: How It All Began**_

**It was another average day at privet drive, and Harry was 5 years old. Now Harry wasn't a spoiled child by any means, because his aunt & uncle raised him. Now, you see, his aunt & uncle absolutely hated Harry. And so it came to pass one day that a spider bit Harry, and his aunt & uncle didn't even take him to the hospital. Instead, they just yelled at him for being careless and locked him in his cupboard. Yes, cupboard, because he didn't have a room. Not unless you can count a cupboard as a room, that is. And so, as Harry sat there in his cupboard and watched his hand swell up, he silently prayed '**_**o god, if this in my destiny, kill me now!'**_** then as a blinding flash filled the room, he was gone.**


	2. Hyrule adventure

_**Legend Of Harry**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

_**Please don't sue me.**_

_**Thank You Very much!**_

_**CHAPTER 1:Hyrule Adventure**_

**Harry found himself on an open field in what appeared to be a forest. He was lying on his back in front of a huge oak tree that was as large, and as wide as a ten-story building. There were many sparks of light that danced and darted in the air around him. Looking down at himself he found that the swelling in his hand had gone down and the scars and bruises that had once covered his body were gone, He also discovered that he was dressed in a green shirt, shorts and had a pair of soft leather boots. It was then that he looked up and saw something else. **

**The giant oak tree began to shimmer with an eerie gray light, and in an instant, a face appeared on the trunk. The bark contorted and a pair of eyes and what appeared to be a mustache. The face looked down at the child and smiled. Then it spoke. **

**"Welcome to the Kokiri Forest, young one! I am the Deku Tree! I am the guardian of this sacred soil! The people who live among these woods are the Kokiri. They too are under my protection! Who might you be?" **

**Harry was more than awestruck to have a giant tree talk to him. His first instinct was to run for his life, but somehow, the rich and tender tones of the Deku Tree soothed him. After a full minute, he found his voice. "I'm… Harry." **

**"Harry? Strange name, but it is a pleasure to meet you." The Deku Tree replied. "From what lands do you hail from?" **

**Harry tried to respond, but for some reason, all of his memories became hazy and unclear. He tried to summon up the name of where he had come from, but all he got was more fuzziness. He looked up at the tree again and said, "I… don't remember." **

**"I see. It seems that your past is being denied to you. Then you have no family? Are you an orphan?" **

**"I... whoa! What's that?!" Harry quickly stood up and put up his fists as one of the lights darted toward him, then began circling him like a moth to a flame. **

**To the casual observer, it appeared to be a small ball of light. Upon closer inspection however, Harry could see a pair of wings protruding from its surface. The wings resembled those of a dragonfly. **

**"Hello!" The light said in a high and musical voice. **

**The Deku Tree grinned as he said, "Well, it seems that Navi has taken a liking to you." **

**"Navi?" **

**"Yes Harry. Navi is one of the many fairies that inhabit the kingdom of Hyrule." **

**"A fairy? I thought those were only... make-believe. And what is Hyrule?" **

**"It's not a what, it's a where. Hyrule is the name of our world and the Kokiri Forest is one of the many lands that surround it." **

**"Is that where I am?" Harry asked. **

**"Yes child. And you may now consider this forest your home. It seems that Navi wishes to bond with you." **

**"Huh?" **

**Before Harry could react, the fairy Navi flew in a wide circle around the boy. As it darted about, it began releasing what appeared to be a shiny powder. After sprinkling it around the ground where Harry stood, the fairy hovered and waited. The ground began to glow with an eerie light. Harry tensed up in fear and then looked up at the Deku Tree. **

**"Do not worry Harry. This is how a fairy asks a person, if he or she would accept it as a partner." **

**"Partner?" **

**"Yes. Fairies have a need for purpose. Aiding those with whom they have formed a life-long bond with fulfills that need. Every Kokiri here has his or her own guardian fairy. They are quite happy with this arrangement and have found many advantages to having a fairy for a life- friend." **

**At the mention of the word friend, Harry's expression brightened. He didn't know why, but he had an overwhelming feeling of loneliness and sorrow, whenever he tried to recall his past. Having someone who would be his friend for life was just too good to pass up! **

**"Yes. I will accept Navi as my guardian fairy." **

**"Yay!" Navi cried out as she completed the bonding process. There was another flash of light and the pact was sealed. Harry felt a slight tingle wash over his body as he held out a hand. The fairy floated above his hand and the two looked at each other in fascination. **

**The Deku Tree smiled as he then sent another message to another fairy that was floating nearby. "Inda! Go tell the others that there is a new Kokiri! Make certain he is made comfortable and is welcomed as he settles in. And tell Saria that I wish to see her."**

**A little while later, Saria came into the clearing where the Deku Tree stood. Like Harry, she too was dressed in leather boots and forest green-colored clothes. However, she had pointed ears like an elf and green hair. **

**"You wished to speak with me Great Deku Tree?" **

**"Yes Saria. Have you met our newest member?" **

**Saria nodded. "He seems nice enough. He's a little shy but I think he'll fit in. The others seem to like him, all except Mido but he's always like that! I have a few questions though." **

**"I thought you might." The Deku Tree responded. **

**"He's not one of us, is he? His aura, it's different somehow. I can't deny that Navi has bonded with him, but I thought fairies only bonded with strangers when they happen to be children of destiny." **

**"Of all of the Kokiri, you are the most perceptive Saria. You are correct. He is not of the Kokiri. In fact, he is not even from this world." **

**"What?!" **

**"Saria, what I'm about to tell you will remain between the two of us. You will not inform the others and especially Harry. Do you understand?" **

**Saria nodded after a moment. **

**"Harry hails from another world and was transported here during a great imbalance of the mystical forces of reality. His memories of his previous life had been all but wiped out and his form had changed. I was about to reverse the process and send him home, but I then discovered that he was a child of destiny. He will be playing a key role in the safety of our world in the near future. He possess great power within him, and it would be in the best interests of Hyrule that he use that power to safeguard our home." **

**"I see. And exactly what world did he come from?" **

**"A place the inhabitants simply call Earth." **

_**A year later... **_

**Harry was happy. He had been living in the Kokiri Forest for over twelve months and had made friends with all the Kokiri. Well, all except Mido who still considered him an outsider. Harry and Navi got along very well. Navi was always by his side and kept him from getting into any trouble. The Messy haired boy was glad to have the fairy as a companion and readily took her advice on how to act toward others. Navi was also great to have during his times of depression, whenever Mido called him names or when he was frustrated at not being able to remember his past. The small magic spells that Navi taught him were easily mastered, much to Navi's surprise. It was apparent that Harry had indeed the potential of becoming a very powerful individual. Navi would applaud every time he would learn a new move or spell in mere minutes. Harry would always smile and scratch the back of his head. Since he believed that he had been born on this world, he didn't think that the shape of his ears was unusual, or that the fact his skin was paler. **

_**A few days later... **_

**Harry had been summoned to an audience with the Deku Tree. He had gone through a lot of trouble getting past Mido at the entrance to the clearing. Although Harry was confident that he could handle anything, Mido still insisted that he equip himself with a sword and shield. After searching the forest, Harry had come across a Deku Shield and a Kokiri Sword, which was more like a small knife. **

**After fighting his way past a few monster plants, he finally arrived at the clearing where the Deku Tree stood. The tree looked very pale and several of its branches were sagging. He did not appear as the healthy and vibrant tree that Harry met a year ago. **

**"Harry... it is good that you have come. I believe that you have been experiencing many dark nightmares these past few moons." The Deku Tree said in a sad and wavering voice. **

**Harry nodded. For several nights, he had been having nightmares about a man in black armor ready to kill him, and the images of a cute girl with blond hair. **

**"These dreams are a sign that a great evil force will soon blanket the lands of Hyrule. I... have been cursed. I need your courage to break this curse. Will you... help me?" **

**Harry nodded as he drew his sword. Navi floated beside him and waited. **

**"Then enter, brave Harry and you too Navi..." After these words, the Deku Tree opened up a door that was below his face in the trunk. Harry and his fairy entered. As they went inside, the Deku Tree thought, **_**And so, Destiny plays its first hand!**_

_**Two hours later... **_

_**It's not fair!**_** Harry thought as he ran across the field that was between the Kokiri Forest and Hyrule Castle. **_**After going through all those tunnels, killing those monsters,**_** (I think those skull spider things were the worst!) **_**and destroying Queen Gohma, why did the Deku Tree still have to die?**_

**"I'm sorry Harry." Navi replied. "But at least he gave you the Forest Emerald. And it's a good thing that Saria gave you that Ocarina. Who knows? It might come in handy someday!" **

**Harry looked at the fairy flying beside him and gave her a sad smile. After bonding with her, Harry had discovered that she could hear his thoughts. Although he was a bit unnerved, he trusted Navi would never betray his innermost thoughts to anyone. **_**The Deku Tree died when he told me to take this Spiritual Stone to Hyrule Castle! After all that he's done for me, I won't let him down! I swear it!**_

_**The next day... **_

**It had taken Harry more than a day to finally get inside the castle and meet up with Princess Zelda. Unfortunately, the palace guards kept on tossing him out and his way to get inside the main walls had been blocked by some lazy ranch owner. However, Harry's persistence paid off. With the help of a few stealth techniques and a chicken, and more than a little patience, Harry was finally able to meet the princess. **

**He was little more than shocked to see that the princess was the same girl in his dream. However, he calmed himself down and introduced himself. After showing her the Forest Emerald, Zelda became excited and began explaining a prophecy that she had seen in her dreams. **

**"... so you're saying that this Ganondorf is after this thing, the TriForce?" Harry asked after Zelda had finished her tale. **

**"Yes! I'm sure that he is intending to conquer the world with it!" Zelda replied. "I have had some spies follow him and they have told me that he has already cast a death-curse on the Great Deku Tree of the Kokiri!" **

_**He's the one!**_** Harry became very angry at this new information. Thoughts of revenge began to circulate in his head. He then looked at the princess with determination. "How can I help?" **

_**In Goron City... **_

**Harry became a little miffed at the huge Goron in front of him. The Goron looked like all the others, a large lumpy mass with thick skins and scales. However, this Goron had on his chin that looked like a beard, but instead of hair, it was also made of skin and scales. **

**"I told you! This is a Goron matter!" The Goron said. **

**Harry frowned. It had been a long and exasperating journey. The trouble he went though to climb Death Mountain had been harsh. During his journey here, he had stopped by Kakariko village, the birthplace of Zelda's guardian, Impa, and had picked up a Hylian Shield and a new magic song for his Ocarina. He had also had to fight off Tektites and dodge falling rocks while going up the Death Mountain Trail. Now this Goron was telling him to get lost after he asked for the Goron's Ruby, the second of the Spiritual Stones. Harry prepared to deliver a retort in the form of a kick to a **_**VERY**_** sensitive place, when Navi stopped him.**

**"Hold on Harry!" Navi pled. "This Goron has every right to be so mad! His people are starving! Calm down!" **

**Harry relaxed a bit and asked, "So what do we do?" **

**"He looks a bit down. Maybe a song will cheer him up!" **

**Harry looked at his fairy, then shrugged as he took out his Ocarina and decided to play one of the more lively tunes that his friend Saria had taught him. To his surprise, the Goron heard the first few notes and began to dance like crazy. His expression turned from depression to joy as he hopped about with abandon. **

**After Harry had finished the song, the Goron looked at him and smiled. "What a hot tune! That really helped lift my spirits! I'm Darunia! King of the Gorons! Sworn Brother to the King of Hyrule! What can I do for you?" **

_**Inside the Dodongo's Cavern... **_

**Harry tossed the final bomb into the monstrous, fire-breathing fiend's mouth. As the bomb exploded and caused King Dodongo to fall, the Messy haired boy delivered the final blow with his sword. As the beast rolled over and died, Harry wiped his brow and stood near the warp gate that appeared near the corpse of the once mighty destroyer of Gorons. **

_**I hope Darunia appreciates this! That was a lot of work! 'Prove yourself a real man and destroy those monsters in the cave' he says. Sheesh! Oh well, time to collect that Spiritual Stone!**_

_**Inside Jabu-Jabu's belly... **_

_**Oh this is peachy!**_** Harry thought as found himself in the mouth of the giant, fish-god of the Zoras. "Do we really have to do this?" Harry asked Navi. **

**"I'm afraid so Harry. If we want to find Princess Ruto and that third Spiritual Stone, then we have to go straight to the heart of the matter. Or in this case, the stomach! Follow me!" **

**"Oh joy!" Harry said sarcastically as he began going down the gullet of the giant fish. **

_**At the Lon-Lon Ranch... **_

**"What did Ruto mean when she said that the stone was her most 'prized possession' Navi?" **

**"Err... maybe I better tell you later! Anyway, the Lon-Lon Ranch is a good place to get a horse and get some of their energy-restoring milk! After you've gotten some, we should head back to Hyrule Castle! You've got all three Spiritual Stones!" **

_**At the Temple of Time...**_

**"Well, here we are Navi." Harry said as he stood in front of the altar. "I can't believe that we went through all that trouble to get those stones, then Zelda doesn't wait up for us!" **

**"She has her reasons Harry! Anyway, you got the Ocarina of Time! We should do what she asked of us!" **

**Harry nodded as he found that he couldn't refuse the wishes of a cute girl. Taking out the magical, flute-like instrument, he began playing his newly learned Song of Time. **

_**Seven years later... **_

**Harry was more than a little shocked as to what happened to him. After removing the Master Sword from its resting-place, he had found himself aged from a young boy of eleven to a handsome and finely muscled adolescent of eighteen. Seven years had passed and now he stood there, as a sage was telling him of his destiny, as the Hero of Time, suffice to say, Harry was a little more than overwhelmed. However, Harry swallowed his nervousness and told the old man that he was up to the challenge. **

_**Outside the Forest Temple... **_

**"What?! I'm not from this world?" Harry asked incredulously. **

**"That's right!" Replied the Deku Tree Sprout. "You're from the world known as Earth and your real name is Harry Potter! It is time that you know the whole truth!" **

**Harry stared in amazement as he listened in on the words of the new replacement for the Deku Tree. It had been a long and hard battle with the minions of Ganondorf. The phantom of that evil man had proven to be a hard opponent, but Harry was able to defeat it. **_**That was just a prelude for the real battle! I'll make him pay for what he's done to the Deku Tree and the people of Hyrule!**_

**Beside him, Navi bobbed up and down in agreement. **

_**The Fire Temple**_**… **

**"Wow! This thing is heavy!" Harry said as he hauled out the legendary Megaton Hammer of the Gorons. **

**"Well, you didn't really expect anything that was capable of killing Vovalgia to be lightweight, did you?" Navi asked. **

**"I guess not." Harry admitted. "So where to now?" **

_**The Fire Pit of Vovalgia… **_

_**THOOM!!!**_

**As Harry delivered the final blow to the lava dragon's head, Vovalgia screamed and shot up into the air. Its body twisted and writhed as it began its death throes. The monster then caught fire and was burned into a charred skeleton. Its head landed to where Harry stood and then became ashes. **

**Harry wiped the sweat from his brow. Despite the protection that the Goron's tunic provided him, the blistering heat of Vovalgia's den felt like being inside a blast furnace. He gave out a relieved sigh and stepped into the warp portal. **

_**The Ice Cavern… **_

**"I'm supposed to wear these?" Harry held up a pair of leather boots, which had iron soles attached. **

**Navi bobbed up and down and said, "If you want to get into the Water Temple at Lake Hylia, then these will be needed." **

_**The Water Temple… **_

**"Harry! Look Out!" **

**Harry was more than shocked to see a dark image of himself suddenly leap out from behind a tree and attack him. Reacting on instinct, he took out the Master Sword and swung. Unfortunately, the shadow parried the blow. As the teen soon found out, the image of himself duplicated each of his own moves. Harry then decided to try something else. **

**"**_**DIN'S FIRE!**_**" **

**Striking the ground with his palm, the young man released a huge hemisphere of mystic flames. The shadow moaned in pain as the energy blasted through it. **

_**The Pool of Morpha… **_

**"I don't see anything here." Harry remarked.**

**Navi noticed something move behind them. "Harry! Look out! It's Morpha!" **

**Harry's eyes widened as he beheld the huge amoebae-like blob suddenly appear from the surface of the water. **

_**Lake Hylia… **_

**"Cool! This Fire Arrow spell is awesome!" **

_**The Bottom of the Well in the Kakariko Village**_**… **

**"It looks like a magnifying glass." Harry said as he took out the Lens of Truth. **

**"In any case, we should get back to the Temple of Time." Navi said. **

**Harry nodded as he took out the Ocarina of Time and played the Prelude of Light. Being restored to his child form was nice, but he also liked being an adult. **

_**The Shadow Temple… **_

**"Are you sure these things will work?" **

**Navi became brighter as she responded, "Yes. These are the Hover Boots. They will make you absolutely weightless, but only if you happen to be walking on a surface of some kind. They'll even allow you to walk in midair for a dozen steps or so. Mind you, their levitation power is limited. Very little traction too." **

_**The Drum of Bongo-Bongo… **_

**"I think I liked it better when I didn't see what I was fighting!" Harry gazed at the monster, as the Lens of Truth dispelled the illusion it was using to hide itself from his eyes. **

**"Shoot its eye!" Navi directed as she pointed to the creature's cyclopean head. **

_**The Gerudo Fortress… **_

**"Hmmm…" The female thief remarked. "That was very impressive. You must have some very good thieving skills to be able to evade all those guards. How would you like to join us?" **

"**No thanks!"**

**33**

_**The Spirit Temple…**_

**This was the second time, Harry had come to this place. Once as a child to receive the fabled Silver Gauntlets, now again for the Mirror Shield. He took a deep breath as he aimed the his tool, the Longshot, at the opening created by the reflected sunlight. **

_**The Pillars of Twinrova…**_

**The two witches, or rather their spirits argued amongst themselves as they floated upward to meet their maker. They couldn't believe that Harry had turned their own power against them. As they bickered into nothingness, Harry stepped into the warp portal. **

_**The Ruins of Ganon's Castle... **_

**Ganondorf had transformed himself into a monstrous demon from Hell and Harry found himself cut off from any assistance from princess Zelda and the Master Sword. He relentlessly pursued the Messy haired fighter, and slashed away at him with gigantic swords. Fortunately for Harry, he was fast enough to dodge the attacks. Finding out that his punches and kicks would not be able to penetrate the monster's thick hide, he decided that now would be a good time to use the Biggoron's Sword that he had gotten a few days ago. However, since Ganon had a longer reach than he did Harry needed to slow him down long enough for him to get in a few strikes. Quickly taking out the fairy bow that he had picked up in his travels he began charging up his arrows with the magical energies of the Light Arrow spell. This weapon had stopped him before; it must do so again. **

**Taking careful aim, Harry let fly with a mystically powered arrow. The shot was perfect and the monster was temporarily frozen. Harry then used his enhanced senses to pinpoint Ganon's weakness. It was in his tail. With a fierce yell he leapt up and came down on the tail with his Biggoron's sword. The sword's long blade came crashing down with tremendous impact, causing Ganon to howl in agony. **

_**It's payback time!**_

**A while later, Harry and Zelda stood in the Sacred Realm. Harry had defeated Ganondorf and was now being offered to be returned home. **

_**The Sacred Realm**_

**"You can send me back?" Harry asked. **

**"Yes, as a Sage, I can use the Ocarina of Time to transport you back to your world." Zelda said as he held the instrument close to her mouth. **

**"Will... I remember everything?" **

**"Yes. You will retain all memories. Everything that you have learned in this world will also be retained. All the skills and magical knowledge will be yours to keep. You have earned them all. The other sages have also agreed to let you keep the items that you had picked up in your quest to save Hyrule. With the exception of the Ocarina of Time and the Master Sword." **

**"I don't know what to say, but thank you." **

**"No Harry. It is we who should thank you! You saved our world from destruction and we are eternally grateful. Now, it is time for you to go home. Where you are supposed to be, as you are supposed to be." **

**Looking at Zelda one last time, Harry then turned his attention to Navi. "Well... I guess this is goodbye. I'll miss you old friend." **

**"Who says you're leaving without me? I'm coming with you!" Navi said as she floated beside him. **

**"What?" **

**"I made that promise to be your friend forever! We fairies keep our word! Besides, you need me! We're a team!" **

**Harry smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek as Zelda began playing the song that would magically transport Harry and his guardian fairy back home. In a column of blue light, Harry was lifted into the heavens, followed by a dancing strobe of light. **

_**To be continued.…..**_

_**NEXT TIME ON LEGEND OF HARRY:**_

**Harry suddenly appears at Hogwarts in his 5 year old form once again!**

**Mere moments after he left! What will Dumbledore say when he finds out where Harry was???**__


	3. How Did You Get Here Harry?

_**Legend Of Harry**_

**Disclaimer: I neither own Harry nor the Legend of Zelda, **

**But I sure as heck wish I did!!**

_**CHAPTER 2:How Did You Get Here Harry?!?!?**_

**Prof. Dumbledore was taking a walk out on the grounds at Hogwarts, when a huge flash of light suddenly startled him. As soon as the light died down, he gasped in shock, because, right in front of him was Harry Potter lying unconscious on the ground! He quickly picked Harry up and carried him to the hospital wing.**

_**A half an hour later**_

**Harry felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as he woke up, and gave a small murmur of agony as he started to sit up. Suddenly, he became very alert, as he noticed a very old man sitting next to him, so he asked "Who are you and where am I?" **

**The old man replied "My name is Albus Dumbledore, and you are at Hogwarts school of witchcraft & wizardry Harry."**

"**Oh. Wait how did you know my name?"**

"**Because of your scar." Dumbledore said "That and the fact that I knew your parents" Dumbledore proceeded to tell Harry why he had been sent to his aunt and uncle. "Now, could you please explain how you got here Harry?"**

**And so Harry told Albus the story of his journey through Hyrule**

_**2 hours later…**_

"**And that's everything." Said Harry. **

"**Well I must admit you have been thru a lot, Harry, and are already far more mature than any of the student coming here this year, so how would you like stay here and start your first year here at 5 instead of 11?"**

"**Sounds like fun" **

"**Great, I shall inform the rest of the staff." **

"**Oh, and professor, thanks."**

**Albus just smiled as he walked out of room.**

_**To Be Continued……**_

_**NEXT TIME ON LEGEND OF HARRY:**_

_**Its September 1, But what will the other students think?**_

_**Find out next time on **__**LEGEND OF HARRY**_


	4. the caos begins

_**Legend Of Harry**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**And I probably never will.**

_**CHAPTER 3:The Chaos Begins!**_

_**September 1**__**st**__**…..**_

**Harry was standing on the platform between #9 & #10, When the clock struck 9:30 and the gate way opened up. He took a deep breath and walked thru the portal and onto platform 9 3\4 pulling his luggage behind him.**

__

_**A few moments later, on the train**_

**Harry was sitting in an empty compartment when the door slid open and a pale young man entered the booth, took one look at Harry, and said "A bit young to be going to Hogwarts, aren't you?" "I'm only 5, and yet my magical core is already as powerful as a fully trained wizard so I get to begin my training early, that's all" He replied. "So, What's your name?" "Draco Malfoy. And yours?" " Harry Potter. "he said enjoying the look of shock on his new friends face.**

_**4 Hours later, in the great hall**_

**Potter, Harry!**

**A gasp filled the room as Harry walked up to the sorting hat and sat on the stool as McGonagall placed the hat on his head.**

_** Ah, an interesting person at last! Yes, yes, its all right here! You are brave like Gryffindor, sly like Slytherin, friendly like Hufflepuff, and smart like Ravenclaw! However you are courageous above all else, so it had better be…. GRIFFINDOR!!!**_

**As he walked to his table he stopped and said to Draco Malfoy" even though we are in different houses, I hope we can still be friends." Draco just smiled and nodded as Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table.**

__

_**NEXT TIME ON LEGEND OF HARRY:**_


End file.
